


Okay, Now Nick Understands

by sablier_bloque



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/pseuds/sablier_bloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick doesn't understand why Joe's so into Zac Efron lately... until he sees it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Now Nick Understands

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Jonas fic ever - written forever ago. Unbetaed because it was just comment fic.

Joe has been hanging out with Zac Efron a lot lately, and Nick just… doesn’t get it. He’s always seemed like a snob to Nick, with that upturned, pretentious, aristocratic nose. Plus, if Nick’s honest, he’s a little jealous of Zac’s smooth transition into a career that is actually one foot out of the Disney realm.

That’s beside the point, though. He’s been trying to figure out why Joe’s talking about _Zefron_ all of the time lately like Joe is suddenly harboring some puppy love crush for him.

He figures it out on a Thursday afternoon after he lets himself in to Joe’s place. He walks into the living room to see Zac Efron’s lips wrapped around Joe’s cock, and that upturned, pretentious, aristocratic nose pressed right up against Joe’s stomach.

Joe is sprawled on his brown leather couch, naked, with glasses still on his face, but Zac is still clothed. He’s got a hand down his unzipped jeans and he’s moaning pretty loudly around Joe’s dick.

Nick can’t believe they didn’t hear him come in, but if they did, they’re making no sign of acknowledgement. He’s surprisingly grateful because, well, he’s enjoying it. His dick’s chubbing up in his jeans, and he has to bite his lip to not whimper at the look of pure ecstasy on his brother’s face. And he can’t believe that Zac is actually… _deep-throating_ Joe, taking his cock like it’s a strawberry-flavored popsicle, and the thought of that wet, tight suction on his own dick makes him so hard that this time, he can’t help but moan.

Joe looks up, eyes shocked at first. He grins though when his eyes trail down Nick’s body and, of course, land on the hard-on pressing against the zipper of his dark-wash blue jeans.

“Zac,” Joe says, or maybe groans, and pulls Zac away from his cock.

“What?” He replies, looking at Joe, and Joe tilts his head toward Nick.

“I think Nick wants his turn.”

“No, no,” Nick says and takes a step back. “I was just… gonna hang out, but I see that you’re busy.”

“Come here, Nick.” Joe is beckoning him with his hand, and Nick drops his satchel and keys to the floor and takes a timid step forward. “C’mon.” Nick walks across the room and stands there, feeling awkward with his hands hanging at his side.

Zac moves away from Joe and sits on the other side of the couch, fisting his cock slowly. Joe grabs Nick’s hand and pulls him into his lap.

“You okay?” Joe asks. He leans in and brushes his lips softly against Nick’s neck. “This okay?”

“Joe,” Nick breathes, ashamed of how turned on he is and how good it feels to be in the lap of his very naked brother.

“You gotta tell me, Nicky.” There’s a soft swipe of tongue at Nick’s pulse point and Nick closes his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Joe grabs Nick by the short curls at the nape of his neck and kisses the corner of his mouth. He nuzzles Nick’s cheek and then kisses him again, his teeth nipping on Nick’s lower lip.

Nick briefly wonders if he accidentally got drunk today because why else would he be doing _this_? He’s kissing Joe back, opening his mouth and letting Joe’s tongue brush against his own.

He hears Zac move beside him – the harsh sound of his breath and the noise of his hand moving against his own cock.

Joe pulls away. “Here,” he smiles, and grabs the hem of Nick’s white t-shirt. Nick lifts his arms and Joe slides the cotton fabric over his head. “Touch him, Zac,” Joe breathes, and Nick feels Zac press up against his back. His arms come around Nick’s body and his hands slide straight up his stomach to smooth his fingertips over Nick’s nipples.

“Gotta say, Joe, never thought Nick would go for something like this.”

Joe smiles, affection heavy in his grin and his hands move to Nick’s belt. “Can I?” he asks, and Nick nods. He’s quick with the belt, but he drags out the unbuttoning of the jeans and pulling down his zipper. Zac’s still rubbing his hands up and down Nick’s torso and chest when Joe’s palms sneak around Nick’s body and dip into his briefs to cup his ass. Nick gasps and Joe brings him closer. Joe sucks on his collarbone, almost like he’s trying to distract Nick from the finger that’s sliding between the cleft of Nick’s ass.

There’s no ignoring that though and Nick pushes into Joe’s hand.

“You want Zac to suck you off?” Joe asks and Nick turns to face Zac. His lips are still red from working Joe’s dick and they’re still a little shiny with spit. Zac smirks a little, and yeah, Nick is definitely down.

He turns back to Joe. “Yeah… yeah.” He stands up to shuck off the rest of his clothes, suddenly feeling awkward by the way his cock is just _there_ for them to see, flushed and so hard between his legs, tiny drops of pre-come pearling at the tip.

“Damn,” Joe whispers, tugging Nick toward him by his hand. Joe sits up and sets Nick between his legs; Nick’s back pressed snuggly against Joe’s front. And Joe’s cock is right up against his ass.

Zac kneels before both of them and takes Nick’s cock in his hand. “You gotta make it good, Zac,” Joe says. “I don’t think he’s ever done this before.” Zac tries to meet Nick’s eyes, but Nick looks away. He doesn’t want to see that cocky little grin on his face.

Zac licks the head of Nick’s cock, once, twice, his eyes watching Nick. He sucks his mouth over its length and that sweet, wet, warm vice on his dick makes Nick moan.

“Yeah, Nick,” Joe says, bringing his arms around him and pulling him even closer. “It’s good, yeah?”

Nick nods.

“C’mon, say it. It’s good to say it. And hear it.”

Nick squeezes his eyes shut. “Yes. It’s good. It’s – it’s really good.”

“Mmmm.” Joe kisses his neck. He moves Nick forward a little bit, much to Nick’s frustration, but when Nick leans back again, Joe’s got his cock lined up perfect to the cleft of Nick’s ass. “I just wanna…” he thrusts forward a tiny bit, making him moan. Oh, God, Nick likes that noise. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, Joe… _please_ ,” he begs because he needs to feel Joe so close to actually… _fucking_ him, and the sweat between them makes it slippery and smooth and Joe’s right there. His dick rubs against Nick’s hole every time he moves forward, and that, plus Zac’s pretty little mouth bobbing up and down on Nick’s dick is getting him too close too soon.

“Joe, I think I might—“

“Just tell Zac what you want, yeah?” Joe’s all breathless and keeps pulling Nick tighter against him.

Zac looks back up at him, expectant and waiting for Nick to let him know what to do, and well, he finally gets why maybe his brother likes Zac so much lately.

“Will you uh – oh, God – suck my balls?” Nick asks, surprised that he can even blush any harder than he already is – especially when most of his body’s blood supply is currently around the region of his dick.

Zac gives Nick’s cock one long final suck, base to head in slow motion. When he pulls off, Nick sees that Zac’s fisting his own cock again, but Nick doesn’t think too much about that when Zac’s tongue teases between his balls and pops each one in his mouth. Nick groans and throws his head against Joe’s shoulder.

“You ready?” Joe asks, and takes Nick’s cock in his hand. Nick’s glad that Joe thinks it’s okay to come, because, well, he is. Zac’s moving his face up to suck on Nick’s cock again when he just can’t take it anymore and shoots milky white strands of come on Zac’s cheek, eyelashes, and mouth. And, wow, he just came on Zac Efron’s _face_.

Nick knows that that sends Joe over with him, because his brother tenses behind him and he can feel Joe’s dick spurting hot and wet against the small of his back. Joe keeps Nick against him, as their breathing calms and they watch Zac finish himself off.

Zac’s fingers are covered in his own come and his face is covered in Nick’s. Everyone’s pretty much done, fucked out and sated, but… Nick turns slightly.

“Hey,” Nick says to Joe, motioning his head toward Zac, “lick it off.”


End file.
